By the Fire
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Iroh decides to teach his sweet young nephew some of the things he needs to know... Iroh x Zuko
1. Chapter 1

_**By the Fire**_

Chapter One

Disclaimer – Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine. I claim no copyright or ownership to it, but this story belongs to me.

Warnings: Well, this is Iroh/Zuko. I should say that this is ample enough warning. But I have kept both characters in character, and this is all consensual. No dirty old man raping or abusing a sweet young boy – sorry to those of you who were hoping for that kind of thing. X3 As always, enjoy, and if you did, please let me know!

The room was cool despite the raging fire that danced in the hearth, as even in this comfy inn, the autumn breeze managed to sneak in. The guards posted outside were even more helpless to keep out the nip of the air and Iroh shrugged. It was of no real consequence. A bit of cool air never hurt anyone, and it was a welcome change from the heated days of summer.

The young Prince was in dire need to get away from the Palace, away from his domineering father and abusive sister, and Iroh sensed that. Now that his mother was gone, the Palace was no longer so much of a home to Zuko. The visits from his uncle filled him with delight, as he had a connection with Iroh that he did not have with his own sire.

Iroh would never forget the look of delight in Zuko's eyes when he found out that his beloved Uncle was taking him away from the royal home for a trip. His brother had balked at first, but through Iroh's gentle insistence and careful words, Ozai had relented, after being told that the trip was vital to Zuko's education and it would only be a short trip, one in preparation for the longer ones that all Fire Princes eventually had to take. They had a convoy of their own guards, one that was something that both brothers agreed on. And Iroh would never risk his nephew's welfare.

The retired general missed his own son. Zuko and Lu Ten were alike in many ways, and his nephew was a delight to him. A lovely nephew to say the least, whose golden eyes were always alight with eagerness to learn new things.

He did not care that his brother was Fire Lord. He had no heart for it now, and simply longed to enjoy his golden years, and Fire Lord Azulon must have had a reason for choosing Ozai as the heir after so long. Probably because of his failure at Ba Sing Se, but it was too late to think about now. Far too late. Time to turn his mind to the present.

He smiled fondly as he sipped at his tea, looking over at his sleeping nephew nestled under the soft red blankets. The two of them had taken a walk today, and he had pointed out many things to Zuko, taking it as an opportunity to pass down some of his knowledge and appreciation of nature. Down at the harbor, there was a ship under construction. He planned to take the boy tomorrow to see it, so that the next Fire Lord could learn more about what his Nation did.

The Prince had had a wonderful day with his uncle. There was so much to be seen outside of the Palace, and today was exhilarating but it also left him tired, and he snuggled under the blankets, wearing one of his uncle's robes on his lithe form. The things that he had learned today was a jumble in his memory, but they would organize themselves soon enough as he consciously recalled them and the bits of advice his uncle had given him.

The retired General smiled warmly, pouring another cup of tea. Standing up and feeling his bones creak just slightly, Iroh went to sit on the bed, next to his nephew. He petted the boy's hair softly, a fond expression upon his aging features. He traced a small path from Zuko's hair to his features, tracing them gently. He loved Zuko like no other, and desired nothing more to care and protect him from all things. He had failed his own son, and he would not fail this one.

Iroh continued to trace Zuko's features, smiling when he mumbled in sleep softly. Indeed, he would always love this child. He had loved Lu Ten, but his son was dead. His nephew deserved his love as much, and since Lu Ten was gone, there was no competition for it. And he needed to share his love with someone who would appreciate it and him.

The young Prince murmured softly, shifting a little in his sleep. He had a certain slight delicacy to his features that most boys, including his own son, was lacking in, and he was such a beautiful child. His hair was so soft and silky, and he looked like a little angel as he slept. Ozai had looked like Zuko when he was his son's age, but even back then, his eyes held a certain deviousness and cruelty that he usually hid so well. Zuko had none of that, and his uncle was more than glad for that.

Iroh smiled slightly, running the tips of his fingers along Zuko's delicate neck. As the young Firebender moved a bit, his robe slipped a bit, revealing more of that silky pale flesh. Iroh, being easily tempted, continued to trail his hand along the boy's shoulder. Setting his tea aside, he purposely moved the robe aside, revealing more of his nephew's soft and muscled flesh, admiring the way the collarbone flowed so gracefully under the skin.

He had been feeling odd things for his nephew lately. He had never seen his own son or any other boy in this way. But Zuko... Zuko was so beautiful, inside and out, with a rare light that shone from within, that he could not help it. As he was so exhausted, the Prince did not wake up under the gentle administrations, and simply stirred a bit more.

The little Firebender had just hit puberty, and was at the tender age of twelve, trapped between boy and man, and his uncle did not fail to notice the subtle changes that had started to creep across the boy. Changes that were obvious, the soft curves turning to defining muscles that were being cultivated with martial arts and Firebending exercises that the boy had been tutored in since his childhood. Iroh saw the pale flesh beneath his fingers, and his mind wondered if it tasted as divine as it looked. Surely he was not that much of a perverted old man, but he knew that this particular temptation was not something he could easily resist.

Iroh leaned down, the curve of Zuko's neck his intent, and did he taste of the boys' flesh. Licking softly, and gently lulling the younger fire bender from his contented sleep. Perhaps he could warm the youth better instead of the blanket, however soft and thick it may be.

He grinned at the thought, sucking gently on the boy's flesh, and relishing the taste of the warm skin.

As he slowly came out of the embrace of sleep, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he felt a gentle sucking on his neck, and he blushed slightly. He shifted around again, still mostly out of it, and in his dream he saw a faceless girl sucking at his neck, telling him what a very handsome Prince he was. Lately, he had been having... odd urges. Sometimes he would wake up, and his penis would he hard. He thought that this might mean something was wrong with him, but he was too embarrassed to ask his father or the royal physician about it

Iroh smiled slightly at the faint sounds of pleasure emitted from the boy, and boldened by this, he lowered the blanket. Slipping his hand down to Zuko's waist, he untied the oversize robe, slipping it open. He let the robe fall to either side of the lithe body, letting his weathered hands roam the boy's body in a languorous manner. The Prince had not yet begun to grow any hair down there, and it was all of a soft, smooth pale color, as were his male parts. It hung between his legs, resting atop his sac, resting for the moment. But it would not be for long. He admired the almost-white skin of the stomach and thighs, his eyes traveling down to his knees, which the blanket covered, before roving back up.

The older Prince's rough hands traced up Zuko's sides, feeling the curve of muscles beneath, and back down again to the youth's hips. And his mouth, Iroh trailed that from the Prince's neck down to his chest. A quick glance downwards proved the older man's attentions were being well received by the younger Firebender.

In Zuko's dream, the faceless girl continued her administrations. He felt hands at his sides, lips roaming along his chest. It felt divine, but to his disappointment, the dream was slowly fading. The girl faded away as well, but the strange thing was, the sensations that his body was feeling only intensified. His eyelids fluttered open a little and he whimpered softly, pleading with the girl to not leave. His penis was growing hard, and he squirmed around as Iroh listened to his gentle plea

Zuko pleaded again, and slowly things came in focus. But instead of the faceless girl that was touching him, there... was his uncle. Had he woken up into another dream? He looked down at himself, seeing his robe was open, with his uncle's hands traveling along his sides. He gave out a soft whimper of shock, and his immediate reaction was to squirm away.

Iroh chuckled a little, holding his squirming nephew still, gentle yet firm. He smiled serenely, yet there was a hint of something more devious to that smile this time around, although nothing malignant. The older Prince let his hand wander down a bit, near Zuko's rising need, his hands fleeting over sensitive areas on Zuko's waist.

"It would seem that you have a small problem, nephew…" his voice was playful as he spoke, since he himself was already aroused, and becoming painfully so the more he looked down at this lovely little boy, who really was not quite so little anymore.

"I think you might want some help with it, hmmm?" Iroh asked with a tone that ran with an undercurrent of knowing, and even though he was shocked at what was happening, Zuko's curiosity was piqued.

The young Prince looked up at his uncle with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension, and a bit of fear, very much embarrassed by his own hardening penis. And the more important thing... why... why was his uncle touching him? This was the man he loved and respected as his own father, for Iroh seemed to care more about his welfare than his own sire had. Even though he longed for his father's attention and respect, truth be told, he enjoyed spending time with his uncle more.

The grip on his hips was firm, and his squirming was nothing against the older man's powerful form. He did not sense any evil intent from his uncle – as he had so often sensed from his own sister – but this situation was still so very odd to him. What made his uncle open his robe and touch him in such a… manner?

Iroh continued to move his hand towards Zuko's arousal, the fingers ghosting around the base. The younger Prince's breath hitched in his throat as Uncle's hand moved upward, touching it softly, and stroking it gently. His other hand moved upward, finding a nipple and rolling it between his fingers until it too was as hard as what was between his legs. The older man leaned down, assaulting the boy's chest with his mouth, the nipple unattended by his hand getting treatment all its own, and the older Prince's hot mouth was a contrast to the cool room.

Iroh pulled back a second later to blow cold air across the hot and wet flesh he had been paying homage to.

"Uncle..." Zuko whispered, his breath coming out in a strangled gasp, wiggling free now that his hips were no longer restrained. He was frightened and confused, and he had no idea how he should feel about his uncle's... _assault?_ on his young body. Although when his uncle had stroked his penis and played with his nipples, it had felt so good...

He raised his head from the soft pillow, starting to sit up and close his robe. He had very little knowledge about sex, but he had a vague idea that this was not what people would call a appropriate situation, especially between a grown man and a boy who were related.

Iroh stopped Zuko from closing the robe, gentle as always. He smiled slightly, and with a hand on his nephew's shoulder, he pressed him down into the bed.

"Tell me Zuko, do you know about your body?" He ran the tips of his fingers along the golden-eyed boy's chest with a faint hint of nails, just enough to send shivers through the youth. "Do you know what it likes and enjoys? What things can arouse you?"

Zuko paused and looked up at his uncle curiously, his body shivering from arousal. Uncle knew and understood this? It hit him suddenly. He had been too embarrassed to ask his father or doctor, but here he could get answers. His uncle always enjoyed answering any questions he had to ask, and he always delighted in Iroh's visits for that reason among others. It did not matter what kind of question he had, his uncle would always answer him and not make him feel stupid for making the inquiry, no matter how trivial it was.

"... No. No, I know nothing..." the Prince said softly. "I'm afraid to ask the physician... and my father..." his words trailed off and Iroh nodded in understanding. Ozai was not a very attentive father to his son, and even though it was clear that Zuko would look like his sire when he grew up, they had different personalities. He felt sad that he could not be with Zuko more often and be the mentor that the boy needed

The older man smiled softly, his understanding evident, and the young Firebender felt a surge of relief pass through him, as his stomach was slowly stroked.

"I understand, it's embarrassing, all those strange urges, your body does things you don't understand…" Iroh again ran his hands gently down Zuko's body, his other hand trailing around the base of his arousal, "It responds to things and you don't know how or why."

He slowly let his fingers trail along the base of Zuko's quivering manhood, which twitched with need.

"I can certainly teach you much about this particular... problem." he had chosen his words carefully, not wishing to sound like a perverted old man. Zuko was such a beautiful sight, lying there exposed and innocent, a lovely blush on his fair cheeks. This was a temptation that the older man was unable to resist... not that he honestly had any desire to.

Agni help them both.


	2. Chapter 2

_**By the Fire**_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine. I claim no copyright or ownership to it, but this story belongs to me.

Zuko swallowed visibly but his struggles against the older man had stopped, even though he still felt strange about all of this. His penis was so hard, and it trembled slightly as he felt the fingers trail along the base of it. He had no idea how to deal with the problem, and usually by concentrating, he could make it go away by itself. He had always been instructed that it was best to not touch cuts, sores, or other wounds, or they would not heal. So, he would not touch his erection. And his hardness had always gone away, but then it would always return. He had been too embarrassed to touch himself at these moments even just to explore it and try to figure out what was wrong, fearing that it might make his condition worse.

The fingers gently trailing along his groin felt heavenly. He was curious as to why he got hard, or why this felt so divine. He had handled his private parts whenever he relieved or washed himself, but he had never stroked or touched his penis like this.

"T... tell me, uncle…" Zuko said softly, starting to wiggle around a bit. Even though his uncle meant no harm, he had always been taught that his privates were, well… private, and that no one else should touch them, especially another man. He knew that his sire looked down at homosexual relationships with disdain, and even though he barely knew what homosexual was, he knew that in his father's eyes, two men together were bad. He thought that girls were pretty, but he did not see what was so awful about two men choosing to be together and be friends.

His thoughts quickly turned back to the present as Iroh gently pressed the underside of his erection, at the base, which proved to be a most pleasurable sensation.

"You are aroused." Iroh explained calmly as he grasped the youth's passion, stroking it carefully with the pads of his fingers, "That normally happens when certain thoughts excite you in an erotic manner. There are several ways to make it go away, ignoring it..." He was now letting his hand trail between Zuko's legs to the soft sac of flesh there, "Willing it away…" A glance at the youth proved his administrations were having quite the affect. "Or bringing yourself to climax."

**(this scene has been cut out since the tards of FFN do not allow smut. To read the full and uncensored version, go to my profile and follow the links there)**

Iroh, still smiling slightly, leaned down and gave an affectionate kiss to his nephew on his forehead. He ran a hand along Zuko's side, caressing his soft flesh gently. The older Firebender almost dared not believe this was real, his nephew was so receptive to his affections as he was, but the touch and heat from the smaller youth were more than enough to prove it was no dream.

"You seem a bit exhausted, do you need to rest?" Iroh asked, his hand still sliding up and down Zuko's side and rubbing his tummy gently.

"Yes, please." Zuko murmured softly. The touches were so gentle, they reminded him of his own mother and how she would lull him to sleep. His eyes became smaller, and his head lolled back on the pillow as he looked up at the older man. He liked this touching, he was starved for love and affection ever since his mother had disappeared.

His smaller hand reached up to touch the larger one that was caressing his tum, as if to make sure that it really was there.

If possible, Iroh's expression softened even more at the youth, looking at the hand on his own. He felt his heart swell with adoration and love for Zuko, and he lay down next to the youth. He kept his touch loving, and slowly he moved to pet at the dark strands of hair that framed the boy's face after having escaped the ponytail they were in. This was most effective at lulling Zuko back into sleep, the young prince was nearly purring with the affection being showered upon him.

Zuko barely noticed when the older man carefully tied his robe closed, and tucked the blanket under his chin to keep him warm. He could now relieve his own aching arousal, and he moved from the bed, moving silently.

He sat down in the soft and plush chair, opening up his own robe, his manhood rising proudly from between his legs. A myriad of images rushed through his own head – the different sexual encounters he had with his own wife, who he loved and missed, and other women he had had, and the few men that he shared his body with. There were so many things he had done, pleasures he had explored with his partners. How nice it would be to be young all over again and relive these experiences. He smiled a little and slowly started to stroke himself, thinking of particularly titillating sexual encounters he had, and after a while, without him noticing, the Prince slowly came out of his sleep.

Zuko stared at his uncle with half-lidded eyes, not saying one single word. He blushed a little as he noticed his uncle's engorged member. His own was so small compared to the fierce-looking manhood that the other man was handling at the moment.

Iroh ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his need, stroking himself to the pleasurable memories he had. Slowly he let his eyes flutter open, the feeling he was being watched too strong to ignore. He locked gazes with Zuko, and felt himself blush.


	3. Chapter 3

_**By the Fire**_

Chapter 3

Disclaimer – ATLA does not belong to me. I make no profit off this.

First Completed/Published 2006.09-2006.10 Revision/Final Edition 2008.03

Iroh stared into the bright golden eyes of his nephew. Well wasn't he a sight, sitting in a plush chair, stroking himself, in the direction of the boy. His hand paused in its ministrations to himself, and he smiled gently, partly in chagrin of himself for having been caught like this. But here was another opportunity to teach Zuko, and another opportunity for pleasure…

"My prince, did you want another lesson?" he teased the Prince with a small but playful grin, smiling gently at the boy's blush. Before Zuko could stutter anything out, Iroh coaxed the young man over with a beckoning finger, "Come and I will teach you some more."

The young Prince blushed a little, feeling his own flesh stiffen again at the promise of learning more about the secrets of pleasure, but he hesitated. The size of his uncle made him feel self-conscious about himself. Iroh did not miss this, and understood. He spoke to the Prince reassuringly.

**(This part of the chapter has been cut out per FFN's no-smex standards. Go to the profile and follow the link there to the FULL, UNCUT version of this chapter) **

"Delicious." He ran his hand over Zuko's frame one last time before closing the robes and gently tying them closed. His hand gently petted Zuko's hair and ran along his cheek

"I think you have learned well tonight. You deserve some rest."

Zuko smiled a little and nodded as his Uncle drew the soft blanket up to his chin. He loved the gentle touch and longed for more, but he was tired. He would sleep now, and ask more questions tomorrow. The hints that Uncle dropped piqued his curiosity and his mind raced with countless questions about himself and about men and women.

"Good night, Uncle. And… thank you." he said softly. Iroh shot him a gentle smile.

"No need to. You deserve the best, and you deserve to learn about things the right way. Pleasure is a wonderful thing, to be shared by men and women alike. It is a high art to be respected." he said. He knew that his brother had different ideas about sex, and how women existed only for the pleasure of men, nothing more. To Iroh, that was a detrimental way of thinking. He would teach Zuko to respect sex.

"Of course, my brother has… different ideas. He has no respect for pleasure, like I do. And about what we did…" he trailed off. Zuko nodded in understanding and placed his finger to his own lips. The older man chuckled softly at this and nodded. He was still in disbelief at what they had done, but there was no taking it back, and it was not as if he had harmed the boy at all. He just prayed that Zuko would not be changed in any negative way for it.

"Exactly. Now, get some rest. I am taking you to the docks tomorrow, and you can see how ships are built." he said and even though the boy was tired, his eyes gleamed with delight. The older man felt buoyed by the youth's enthusiasm and gave him one final gentle stroke along his scalp.

"Good night, and sleep well."

"You too, Uncle." Zuko said softly, his eyes closing. His breathing was regular soon enough, and Iroh smiled as he returned to his seat by the dying fire, sipping his tea and watching the flames dance.


End file.
